


Mei from Overwatch but fat!!!

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BBW, Belly, Belly Kink, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Fat fetish, Gen, Stuffing, fat kink, obese, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: A friend had requested this from me, and while I don't know Overwatch TOO WELL, I feel like I did a serviceable job.
Kudos: 1





	Mei from Overwatch but fat!!!

The cheerful scientist known as Mei-Ling Zhou awoke from her nap, as she had pulled an all-nighter researching ways she can advance her cryo-based technology to allow for a slower thaw. Maybe this'll be in the next patch! Needing to stay alert during her research, she'd begun snacking on frozen treats since a few months back. The temperature keeps her alert, and the sugar definitely helps too. Her waistline would beg to differ, however. She was swelling up at a steady pace, each ice cream cookie sandwich and popsicle widening it out. Since her head is usually in her work, she didn't quite notice her transformation. Her gut had filled her lap when she sat down at her desk, thighs filling up her chair, and her optimistic smile became more dimpled. Her breasts also had grown considerably, almost as if they were battling her stomach as to which could bust out of her top first. Speaking of her top, it had almost be mistaken as a sweat-soaked sports bra with how much her body had grown and how easily it gets exhausted. And tights definitely lived up to their name, as her previously mentioned flab-covered thighs clung to the blue fabric almost as if they were a second skin.

Mei had gotten up from her chair with an audible squeak, and waddled over to her freezer when she saw that her "motivators" had run dry. In it were treats galore, and before taking any back to her desk, she shoved a frozen candy bar in her mouth to munch on. The cold and rich chocolate taste had perked her right back to attention, giving a triumphant huff as she returned. The semi-old chair gave another squeak when her wide rear had impacted with it. Crumbs would fall onto her torso and sometimes between her exposed cleavage, but she paid no mind and got right back to working on her plans as well as her mini-feast. Maybe she'll have some snow cones come next refill!


End file.
